Cat's Delight
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Selina Kyle finally gets her desires fulfilled with Female dominance at it's A Bat and Cat Two
1. Chapter 1 : Part 1

**Cat's Delight**

* * *

_Selina Kyle finally gets her desires fulfilled with Batman. Female dominance at it's best. A Bat and Cat Two shot.  
_

* * *

The grand hall of the Gotham Fine Arts Building was filled with tons of decorated tables displayed with decadence of desserts; mostly small versions of New York style cheese cakes, brownies, dream bars, creamed filled pastry and a ten different kinds of flavors of wine.

Bruce Wayne the playboy billionaire of Gotham City was standing regally on the balcony, his slender body leaned against the cement as his marquise shaped dark hazel-green eyes narrowed and peeled at the couples dancing on the dance floor dressed in rich formal attire.

He looked uninterested by his changeless gaze and a frown his thin smooth lips formed as he chafe inwardly. Next to him was a tall blonde: Russian model from Victoria Secret wearing a white cocktail , hair done in a half French Twist and puffy pink lips. On his left side was another tall red-headed dressed in the light blue one shoulder dress.

Both names were Agaii and Agaya both meaning "_beauty and splendor."_

Bruce wrapped his arms around the two models. "Shall we ladies?" He asked pleasantly as they began to casually stroll down the stairs Most of the older gentlemen were cursing Wayne under their breaths as they looked at the two Russian beauties walking with the young dreamboat billionaire.

"Always has to be the show off." One of the high class elites with silver hair spoke in an arrogant tone as he twirled the deliciously beautiful Selina Kyle atop of her heels. Sleek, long dark auburn hair , glossy red lips and a black sleeves Italian silk dress hugged at her shapely curves. A stolen diamond necklace was wrapped around her statuette neck.

He watched with her dark brown eyes and formed her red lips into a seductive, dangerous grin. Her eyes locked on to Bruce with a kindling flare burning in the depths of melting coffee. "Well what do you know." She purred in a low looking the two models latching their arms with his . "Nothing ever changes..."

The gentleman that she was dancing with shook his head. "He should be called Bruce 'Vain' instead of Wayne. I never met any man who is so full of himself. I bet he's not even gained a pound in his life."

"I seriously doubt that." she shot back with a light hiss in her voice watching Bruce merely smile at her, while the one the models whispered something playful in his ear. He hid the grimace and kept his eyes steady on Selina, watching her date move his lusty hands down her hips.

"So I was thinking now that my wife has left for Spain you and I can..." The rich twit interrupted her thoughts, bringing his lips to her ear. Bruce clenched his jaw trying to fight off the urge of giving the man a quick upper cut in the jaw.

She rolled her eyes showing her semblance of annoyance. "Sorry handsome, I have other plans for the night." Her eyes were focusing and lips grinning at Bruce Wayne. She leaned her head closer and kissed the gentleman on the cheek while her hand slipped into his pocket. Then she moved her lips onto his and kissed him on the jaw as his wallet became clutched in her hand.

She pulled away her lips away and started sauntering through the crowd, only to feel a hand grasp hers. She froze in her steps, suddenly becoming aware of the warmth radiating through her body. She bit into her bottom lip and felt the edges of her mouth curve up.

"It's not midnight yet, Cinderella." A practical tone spoke from behind. A voice that she loved and dreaded to hear some nights.

"Why don't you return the gentleman's wallet, Miss Kyle?" He said with a bit of authority in his tone.

She was caught.

Selina Kyle clenched her teeth and turned around. Her dark eyes glared at the dark-haired, sharp featured billionaire with a brilliant playboy grin stretched over his lips. "Can't let a girl have her fun for one night can you, handsome?" She protested, fluttering her thick lashes at him.

"Well not a girl like you, Selina Kyle." Bruce spoke firmly.

She give him an unimpressive eye roll, and he knew why. His performance was all an act, he didn't like attending public affairs, and he had zero interest in the Russian models waiting behind him with pouts on their powdered faces. But Bruce knew the truth of Selina's presence, this was her natural element to roam-dressed with clothing of seduction, stealing wallets with little effort, and wrapping any and every gullible man in the room around her finger and one delicious sultry stare with her dark eyes. Everything she did. Everything sucker she fooled always had a purpose for her own pleasure.

"So," She asked with irritation growing in her voice. "What brings you uptown tonight. Don't have money vault to dive into, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce gave her a mischievous grin and replied.. "Ouch."

Selina smiled at him. "At least I'm getting my fill for the night. Spoils and pleasure." She looked at his dark gray tailor-made Armani suit that was a little too big in the shoulders. "You have to admit I have better class than you."

Bruce grabbed the wallet out of her hand. "You got class alright Selina Kyle. Just not the kind that belongs in this kind of party that involves a lot of rich people who I know you really don't care for."

She gave him a fiery look of annoyance as she tried to reach for the wallet. He raised his arm with a small grin playing on his lips, she groaned and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. I'll return the wallet." she blow out a frustrated breath.

"See I knew that you weren't that heartless." He grinned.

"No." Selina placed her hand on his smooth accentuated cheek. "Only to you, Mr. Wayne."

She moved in closer to him, her chest inches away from his as she crashed her lips onto his with a hard and long kiss and then darted away gracefully through the crowd, leaving him breathless.

Bruce stood there with the wallet in his hand. His eyes watched her long legs and hips sway away, leaving feeling suspicion etched on his refine features. He shrugged the thought aside as he turned and looked at the gentleman that Selina stole from then handed him back the wallet.

"Here I think this belongs to you, sir, " Bruce said to the silver haired man, he extended his hand.

"With all that excitement with that woman. I must have dropped it." The man replied, stuffing the wallet into the interior pocket of his suit.

* * *

Outside the fall air twirled her straighten locks, Selina dexterously advance up to the valet station with Bruce's car pass in clutched her hands. She found it amusing to play thrilling games with him. Knowing that he would chase her.

"My husband is too drunk. He's going to take a cab home." She said with a sweet innocent expression as a silver Lamborghini pulled to the curb, the attendant handed her the key fob and she smiled falsely at him. "You're too kind."

With elegance she sauntered to the expensive Italian sports car and slid her body onto the leather driver's seat. The door flipped down as she grasped her long fingers on the steering wheel. She inhaled the scent of aftershave was all around. His aftershave. She put the car into reverse and speed way into the night traffic before her heel stepped on the gas . "It's going to one hell of a night," she laughed, with anticipation flowing in her veins.

* * *

A few minutes later Bruce walked outside feeling a little frustrated and sweltered from the heated kiss she planted on him. He approached the val et to reclaim his car. He patted his pockets for his car pass."I must of left..." He remembered this recurring nightmare. "It seems that I can't find my ticket."

The valet looked at him puzzled. "You're wife said that you are taking a cab home."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "My wife? Not this again." He grumbled knowing it was a part of Selina's little game.

"Indeed, Mr. Wayne." the valet explained, looking at the dumbfounded expression on the billionaire's slightly flushed features. "She said that you're too drunk to drive."

The valet looked at Bruce's red tinged complexion.

Bruce pursed his lips together sourly. "She did?"

"Do you want us to call you a cab, Mr. Wayne?'

Bruce pulled out his mobile. "No thanks. I have another ride on the way." He dialed for Alfred and moved aside to the sidewalk. "Alfred. I need pick up." He replied, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

When Bruce saw the Rolls Royce coming towards the curb. With haste he moved forward, opened the back door and slid inside. Alfred looked at his master through the rear view mirror.

"I trust that you had an eventful evening?"

Bruce shot him a intense "bat" glare. "Just drive Alfred. I have a date with Selina Kyle tonight."

"So Miss Kyle was there. That would explain why you needed pick up. She loves that sports car."

"Yeah. The Lamborghini is a high priced treasure for a cat burglar of her tastes. Not to mention the intense power it holds." He said with an aggravated and withered look.

"Do you want to be drop off at her apartment in old town?"

Bruce unbuttoned his white dress shirt. "No. Home Alfred. I think Selina wants to have a little chase tonight. I'm going to have to step up the game to my favor."

Alfred nodded and pulled away from the curb. "Very good, Master Wayne."

* * *

Inside the bat cave, Bruce was standing mirror the armory putting the finishing touches on his suit's armor. He lifted the cowl his true face and eased it over the wavy mass of his groomed hair. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling the power of suit before he clasped the belt around his trim mid-section.

"I trust you'll be arriving back late. Knowing Miss Kyle." Alfred replied wit a cheeky smile.

Batman rolled his eyes onto the graphite cowl as he adjusted the cape over his shoulders, and then he swiftly moved to the computer desk and looked at the screens and typed in a few commands to his keyboard.

Alfred approached and asked, "What are you doing now, Master Wayne?"

"Triangulating the Lambo's location. I have a tracking device located in the glove department. Selina thinks that she can have little fun without me knowing." He smirked as his blood was pumping. If there was one thing he looked forward do as the Dark Knight was enjoying the thrill of a high speed chase down the streets of Gotham.

He moved to the platform of where his Batpod was parked, slid his body on the saddle, his stomach resting lower and legs latched on the sides. He started the throttle and zoomed out of the cave through the gushing waterfall.

* * *

Within the hour a high adrenaline rush chase was clashing through the streets. A silver blueish Lamborghini was speeding down the main streets with a woman dressed in skin tight black leather and wearing a black domino mask over her shadowy dark eyes.

She gunned the gas and raced through the green lights amidst approaching police sirens. She was hitting at the green lights while her crimson lips were twisted into a satisfied smile.

Batman was on the Batpod trailing her down. He made a left turn. A short cut which would cut her off once she made that sharp turn near Wayne Tower. He gritted his teeth together as he felt liquid fire burn in his veins. He took a few deep exhales of fuming breath and continued down the narrow street.

Selina made the sharp turn and then saw the Dark Knight sitting on the Batpod glaring directly at her. Blocking her away.

"Damn it Wayne," Selina cursed as the Lamborghini halted to a stop as the Batpod parked in front. Batman shook his head slowly as they had a stare down. Selina looked into her rear view mirror and saw an empty street behind her.

She shifted the car in reverse and rolled down the window. "Catch me if you can, Dark Knight."

Batman growled under his breath as she reserved the car backwards and turned left down Lower 5th. She gunned it down the narrow streets of the financial district. She looked at the Sirsus Sat radio.

"What this situation needs is some mood music." She cranked up the volume and opened the sunroof. Batman was trailing behind her unaware the police officers were frantically running to the squad cars. He was too focused on the hunt of chasing Selina.

Selina went in a different direction than she had planned. She floored it at the high over past - as did Batman.

He could feel the Batpod rumble underneath as he pulled up, closing in on his target. His body was stretched out with his belly down onto the cycle's saddle, steering it with his shoulders as his dark eyes were entranced with the Lambos LD tail lights. His long cape was flowed off his shoulders.

Selina looked at him through the rear view mirror and smiled. "How far can you go?"

Batman felt tightness in his jaw as he kept his eyes looking straight ahead of the street. With his stubbornness and self-pride he continued the chase. "Can't let her win."

Selina made a sharp turn towards an underground parking space near the lower fifth tunnel. She pulled in and drove onto the ramp as Batman's tires screeched and then the high tech bike halt to a stop as he turned into the parking lot.

He slid his body off the bike and entered stiffly, feeling a tightness in his bones. He shrugged it off with a wince as he continued on foot across the parking lot.

Selina parked the Lamborghini in a empty spot, got out then sat on the hood looking seductive as he approached. Batman stood in front of her with a displeasing glare staring down at her through the slits of the cowl.

"Next time. Ask if you need a ride." His said in a deep husky voice.

Selina gave him an faultless expression, not noticing his demeanor. "Sorry. It was a little payback."

Batman set his jaw down hard. "Payback?"

"You took the wallet." She said with an obvious tone.

"Which didn't belong to you." he fired back.

Selina rolled her alluring dark brown eyes under the mask. "Like I said before. I take from those who don't need another cent to rub," she said nonchalantly.

He disagreed.

"Stealing is wrong, Selina," he assured grimly. "I thought you changed your ways." He fixed his dark eyes on her. "What's really going on?"

She looked over him thoughtfully, putting her feelings towards him at bay.

"Why would you care? You don't care about the types I'm listed with on the police records. Sometimes..." She looked away as she searched for her choice of words.

"What?"

She shrugged her shoulders almost indifferently.

"Sometimes once you get into the thrill of danger it's hard to get out." She said plainly.

She threw the keys at his chest and bailed in the direction of the stairs that lead towards the roof.

"Selina." He bellowed deeply, knowing that the chase wasn't over.

* * *

Within two minutes...

Selina was on the rooftop, her sharp edge heels clicking on the cement, her sleek hair was long and flowing in the gentle breeze of wind. She stood near the ledge and waited patiently, dark coffee eyes gazing at the shadows.

"Come on Dark Knight, we don't have all night." She teased looking at the other wallet she stole. His wallet.

Batman was pacing his way up the roof's stairway.

She was daring him to make a move. He could tell be the way her lips were curved and her body was positioned. He stopped at the sound of his stomach growling.

"Don't leave a girl hanging." She pressed at him and jumped off the ledge, she walked closer to him flashing the wallet in his face with impatience. He only glared at her with bared teeth.

"Enough games," Batman growled showing discomfort in his face. "Hand it over."

Selina pulled it back. "Let me think... no." She taunted.

Batman groaned softly as he felt his blood boiling and body lightly trembling with anger. Whether Selina noticed this or not she gave no indication. Either way he'd had enough of her antics.

"Hand it over Selina. It doesn't belong to you."

"You're right." she purred with a snarky tone. " It belongs to you."

"What?" His lips widened. _First she steals my car and then my wallet._ He chided to himself.

Selina pulled out a few of his credit cards. "These will come in handy."

He lunged at her as she backed away playfully. "What else does the infamous Bruce Wayne have stacked in his wallet? She looked at the 100 dollar bills. She took them and then threw the wallet.

She smirked and then flipped into the air and smacked her high heels on the cement. She blew him a kiss and then jumped onto a rung of the fire escape.

Batman went after her as she crawled down and landed in the back alley. His boots smacked on the pavement as she was running in her stilettos.

"She won't get far..." His voice played as the sound of sirens blared through the streets. Selina paused at the exit and hid in the shadows as GCPD cars passed by followed ambulance.

Batman snaked his arm around her waist. "End of the game," he hissed angrily.

Selina twisted around on her heel and captured his lips in a soft kiss and then pulled way. "The night is still young," she looked at his exposed flushed complexion and the sweat seeping under the cowl, "maybe not for you."

Batman had his cape draped over his shoulders as she threw the cash into the air and ran out of the alley leaving him.

"Try to catch me, Wayne." she released a surly laugh into the air, melting into the shadows of a nearby warehouse.

He swiped the lingering stain of lipstick with the back of his gloved hand and felt his lips curve into grin.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Part 2

**Cat's Delight**

**Part 2  
**

* * *

Selina flipped up her goggles and slipped into the shadows behind a pile of crates as she swayed her long legs and curvy hips. She had chosen the perfect secluded place. A abandon storage warehouse filled with chains and nets hanging above as her tongue licked over the edges of her lips sensing his menacing presence. A seductive smile played across her cream -colored features, her dark coffee colored eyes gleamed devilishly from the dim moonlight streaming from hole in steel rafters of the ceiling. She could feel the gentle breeze twirl her straighten locks of dark auburn as she glided across the cement, her three-inched heels clicking the crack flooring as she felt his piercing hazel scanning for her slender form in the shadows.

Batman watched her body sauntered to crate as he switched his lens to night vision and removed a few projectiles from a compartment from his belt, she flattened her back against the steel, licking her lips with her red lipstick shining moon beam outline over her face. He stepped forward, inhaling the scent of her body as he became intoxicated by her natural fragrance luring him closer to her territory. He mounted his boots in the center of the floor, staring directly at him with smoldering hazel eyes burning under the graphite silts as the white lenses rolled back into the cowl, watching a bewitching smirk play on her full curled lips making him swallow a constricting knot down the walls of his heated throat.

He was inching closer, circling in front like a predator. The night air made his black cape billow behind him as she leaned her head back against the crate, feeling the caress of the air soothing her burning skin as he reminded silent and watched her calm expressions change into something lethal. She fingers tapped over a button of a leaver as her dark eyes flared dangerously at his neutral face. He stopped circling around, furrowing his brow underneath the mask as she pressed the button making a thick net descend. When he raised his chin, he was covering into the netting, thrashing and growling to break from free. Selina stepped closer, placing her hands on her curves and kicking him forcefully in the groin. He crashed to the floor releasing a loud grunt.

"Selina," he seethed. "Get this off of me!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "You asked," she pulled off the netting, staring at him lying on the ground. He tried to straighten off the floor but she used her heel and kicked him lightly in the chin as his head smacked against the cement.

"Why are you doing this, Selina ?" he growled, demanded an explanation from her.

"I have my reasons." she replied, refusing to him the full answered seared on her lips. She lowered her body down, as her lips moved closer as her breath ghosted over his exposed chin. And then she kissed his upper lip while she positioned herself comfortably over his body. She latched on to him, legs curled and pressed his thighs as if she was riding the Batpod, pressing her firm thighs against his hips.

"Selina," he grumbled, breathing fire. "Get off of me!"

"Now why would I do that," she replied in a low voice, swaying her long finger over his embossed bat insignia as he flexed underneath her body. She plunged her mouth deeper into his, at first he was hesitant to respond, and she couldn't blame him. His tongue flicked against hers, and his arms snaked around her as she arched herself up, making the point of his graphite nose dig into her breasts, claiming his lips deeper into a savory, moist and soft lip suction as one of his gloved hands rose and crushed the strands of her hair in a tight fist.

He broke away, hearing the sirens wail through the streets. "I don't have to this." he rasped, trying to push her gently off of her. She was locked on his body like a vice. His nostrils flared with frustration as he moved his hands on her curves.

"Sorry handsome," she replied with a seductive purr. " but time is about to betray you. Because it belongs to me." She placed both of her hands on the side of the cowl and lifted it off his face, easing it off the drenched waves of his chocolate mop of hair. She stared at his flushed cut-stone features, sweat was rolling down the crease of his lips as he glared at him with a penetrating stare of infused hazel-green daggers. A wicked smile crossed over her red lips as she noticed a smear of lipstick on the corners of his mouth. She tossed the cowl to the floor and bent her down and licked the red stain off the edges of his mouth.

"Selina," he groaned, feeling the pressure of her thighs against his own. She clamped her gloved hand over his mouth. He looked up at her for a moment, with a mixture confusion and anger welled in his eyes. He tossed his head, struggling against her grasp and growled as she felt the vibrations of his breath rush over her fingers.

"Stop being stubborn," she teased. "You know you're going to enjoy this. I can see it in your eyes. You desire me."

Bruce swallowed and muffled a few words under his breath. She pressed her thumb over his lips. She lifted her hand and stroked her fingers playfully in his strands of hair as if she was petting a cat. He stiffened his jaw and she shook her head.

"Relax...I'm not going to anything dangerous." She framed her hands over his sweat-slacked cheeks and pressed a hard and long on his lips before herself over his Kevlar armor, unbuckling his belt and slinging over her shoulder, her fingers gripped over his slender hips and she quickly without warning pulled his down the suit's bi-weaved leggings to his knees while keeping her dark gaze locked on his still eyes. 'Too much armor," she kept tugging until black boxers became visible to her sight.

"Nice," she smiled with sheer satisfaction, she pulled his face closer to hers. " Sorry handsome, I want you fully unmasked."

He glared at her with a lethal gaze. "Selina...what are you.." She pulled down his boxers to his thighs. Everything was trapped within her reach. She twirled her finger slowly over his length making his entire body shake like a wave on the water.

"Perfect," she purred out, her hand pulled her zipper further down , pushing aside the lightweight of her cat suit, freeing her breasts from their snug place and becoming my hypnotized by the fullness of her plump cup and the color of her dusky nipples hardened before his glossy eyes. She flexed her abdomen giving him a full view of her firm muscles as she felt his ripple cage ripple underneath her and the perfect shape of her navel. He released that she had been free from garments under her flexible suit the whole time. She lifted up his gloved and made him squeeze her breast as she kissed him again, and she parted her legs around his waist as she was grounded on the hard the armor of his hips.

She opened herself up, grappling his hard and pulsing length as he slightly convulsed underneath her. She led him inside the warmth of her fleshly folds. She starting grinning against him, thrusting her hips, making him slip further until hot milk poured of him and into her pulsing core.

When he opened his mouth a hiss escape from his constricting walls of his throat. His tongue curled backwards as sweat was drenching his suit. She was riding him, grasping his shoulders like the arm bars of the Batpod, gripping the untamed power as he roared deep and guttural.

She placing placed her hands on his sleek plated shoulder and squeezed her flesh against him as she struggled to control himself. She locked herself tighter until the ride was finished. The smell of their bodies blanketed the steamy air. Everything was pouring out of him, he literally felt his bones melt on the confines of the suit. He squeezed his gloved hands into fists, gritting his teeth while her lips brushed on his sweat beaded neck and moved to his Adams Apple. Her tongue touched over his dark mole as he gulped down, and then she pressed her lips into his mouth, their tongues entwined and sloshed together as an explosion of sensual flavor seeped down to the back of their throats. She tasted his salt pour over her lips as he responded with fervid movement.

She broke away, stretching his lower with her teeth, before releasing him from her clutches. She couldn't remember when she had total control of a man's body with actual good sex, pleasurable sex. But at the end of the climax of their night, she straightened off his drenched body, leaving him fully exposed in the moonlight.

She fixed her bodysuit and zipped it back up as he just lain on the cement, both silent and confused. She threw the belt on the floor next to him, watching his eyes slam shut for a few moments as he regained his thoughts. She smirked and quickly melted into the shadows.

Bruce opened his eyes, feeling a bit lightheaded , his tongue roamed over his upper lips as he tasted her lingering kiss, "Maybe next time we should do this at my..." He halted in words, his dusky hazel eyes scanned over the massive room only to discover that she had disappeared leaving him with a dumbfounded expression etched over his sweaty features.

He shook his head, and lifted his under garment and leggings back up before grabbing his cowl. He eased it over his head and adjusted the hard surface against his jaw. He peered down at a letter on the floor and quickly picked it up and read over the fancy handwriting.

_Maybe next time handsome we can do it in the bat cave while you're butler's away.  
_

_XOXO_

_Selina._

'Maybe," he whispered with his deep baritone, before emerging out of the warehouse, listening the ghostly knells of sirens echo in the distance. Someone else wanted his full and divided attention for the rest of the night. His boots sloshed in the murky puddles as a playing card with the Joker's face flipped upwards in one of the puddles with a few words written in red on the surfaced printed:

_DID YOU MISS ME?_


End file.
